


时间文学|Memento

by PhotoStudio4U



Category: NEW PANTS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhotoStudio4U/pseuds/PhotoStudio4U
Summary: 设定是：庞宽偶然间被奇怪的宇宙磁场影响，身体永远是18岁，精力也一直很充沛。彭磊是正常人。 写了很久也没写好，结尾一直也不知道怎么写，最后还是要感谢磊子刚给的灵感。祝宽儿生日快乐，我爱你。
Relationships: PENG LEI/PANG KUAN - Relationship





	时间文学|Memento

彭磊又骗自己家里人去庞宽家画画了。彭国良知道他要考央美油画系，要很努力地练素描，于是又点点头把自行车钥匙扔给了彭磊。彭磊成功地出了门，披着他爸的皮夹克，用手指头捋了捋长头发，出门路过糕点铺子买了个生日蛋糕。他骑上自行车顺着北三环飞奔，寒风刺骨，还好他里面多穿了几件。他蹬得飞快，什么也阻止不了他赴今天的约。  
这是1994年的12月20号，庞宽的18岁生日。虽然彭磊对自己的生日嗤之以鼻，但他却期待这一天好久了。  
庞宽已经在四道口的房子里等他。他听见彭磊的脚步声，就抢在彭磊砸门前把门打开了。彭磊带着一身寒气挤进屋里，放下手里的东西，不由分说就把瘦瘦小小的庞宽搂在怀里，紧接着压在了沙发上。他朝庞宽的嘴巴吻过去，庞宽没躲开，只好任由他把舌头捅进自己嘴里。彭磊的牙吃了凉风还是冰的，庞宽暖呼呼的舌头就更让他沉迷，亲了没两下他就热了，唇舌热了，身上也热了，下面更热了。彭磊一边舔庞宽一边脱自己的衣服，庞宽好不容易才瞅了个空把自己从他嘴里抽离开。“你干什么呀，这么着急。”庞宽说，一边也伸手把自己的外套脱了。“你说我干什么，之前不是都说好了。”彭磊接着亲他，从嘴边吻到脸蛋，又拱到庞宽的下颌线，再然后是脖子和红通通的耳垂。庞宽被他亲得直喘，简直压不住自己的声音，索性更主动地把自己渴求被触碰的软肉送到彭磊的嘴边。“你可终于成年了，这两个月怎么这么长啊。”彭磊眼神热烈，手上也没轻没重，边脱他裤子边说。庞宽摸向彭磊的裤裆，那里硬极了，又热又烫。他像之前的好几次一样，要帮彭磊用手解决，可彭磊好不容易等到今天，他要的不是这个。  
彭磊连亲带折腾了半天，俩人终于赤裸相见了。房间里很安静，五斗橱上闹钟秒针咔哒咔哒地想，彭磊粗重的呼吸打在庞宽的耳边，都那么清晰。庞宽骑在彭磊身上难耐地蹭着，彭磊抬头望着他，坚硬抵在他的屁股上。“快点进来。”彭磊终于插进去的时候，庞宽满足地喟叹，仰起漂亮的下巴。  
两个人精力无限又笨手笨脚地瞎搞了半天，最后射得沙发上到处都是。庞宽光着屁股趴在沙发垫子上，彭磊缓了好一会儿突然说，你妈过来这看见了怎么办？庞宽摆了摆手，想那么多干嘛。要不要再弄一次？庞宽把头埋在沙发里瓮声瓮气地问。彭磊也食髓知味，好像终于把憋了几年的欲望发泄出来了。  
好不容易才停下了折腾，彭磊把茶几拽过来，又把蛋糕给摆好，插上了18根蜡烛。他忙的时候庞宽顺手开了电视机，这个电视日常收不到什么信号，天线调整到某个角度能看见邻居打任天堂游戏，但现在屏幕上都是雪花。庞宽去摆弄天线，这时候窗外突然闪光一道亮光。彭磊抬头看了一眼，一把把庞宽拽了回来。“快，居然有流星雨，许个愿吧。”  
庞宽睁开眼问彭磊，你猜我许了什么愿？彭磊憋着笑说，我不猜，肯定都是淫乱下流的那种。庞宽翻身坐到彭磊腿上，“我过生日呢，说几句我爱听的”。彭磊突然把庞宽紧紧搂住，嗯，你的愿望都会实现的，我们要一起经历好多不平凡的事情。

宇宙的磁场总会在莫名的地方影响到随机的人，大概要过很久之后，他才会意识到被选中的居然是自己。在这个平凡的12月20号，庞宽莫名其妙地成为了永远18岁的少年。

后来好多不平凡的事情真的陆续发生了。他们玩儿的乐队很顺利，彭磊考上了大学，乐队被高中的师兄签约还给出了专辑，一炮而红的滋味就是盗版盘卖出去了100多万张。人们来了又去，新的浪潮不断涌起。庞宽成了先锋的唱片设计师，彭磊也是个能赚到钱的什么活儿都能干的导演了。他们不止喜欢差不多的音乐，还喜欢好多奇奇怪怪的东西，偏偏两个人还总能喜欢到一起，大概没有比这更让人满足的关系。彭磊在东四开了玩具店，庞宽也没事儿就过去混，小小的店里总是挤满了欢笑。彭磊的店开得有了些名堂，有国外的纪录片导演来采访，上了不少潮流杂志。彭磊说，我还是一直希望自己是个孩子吧。不要长大，能一直这样傻乐该多好。  
演出市场不太好，他们的生活一直都得靠上班，接活跟开店。在被迫改了28稿又回到第一版剪辑之后，彭磊把手里的鼠标扔了，跟庞宽说，这样行活儿没意思，还是得做歌。于是庞宽跟他一头扎进了西直门的筒子楼，把十几年写的歌都重新做了一遍，在那里磨出了张《巴黎夜生活》。彭磊问他，你这写歌什么时候写的？庞宽眨眨眼说，至少十年了吧。彭磊不太容易看上谁，但却是真的佩服庞宽的才华。他低下头数了数日子，他们在一起十几年了，但庞宽好像一直都是以前的样子。  
那张专辑做得特别顺利，庞宽的新奇想法一个接着一个。音乐变得更新奇好玩了，彭磊甚至会觉得要跳起来才能够得上庞宽的思路。

庞宽的秘密一直到08年才渐渐被彭磊发觉。那天巡演过后他们被拉出去after party，两个人都喝得挺多，直接在ktv里睡着了。第二天早上彭磊被庞宽喊醒，整个人浑身酸疼，胳膊都抬不起来。可庞宽却是一副什么都没发生的样子。彭磊眯着眼看他，那人活力无限地喊他起来出去吃早餐。彭磊摸了摸还鼓胀的胃，问了句你宿醉不难受吗？庞宽答，喝多了不是睡一觉就好了吗？彭磊摇了摇头挣扎着起来，去卫生间照了照镜子。这阵子挺累的，连跑带动脑子，吃睡都不是太舒服，彭磊眼看着自己脑瓜顶冒出了几根白毛。宿醉的头疼再次袭来，彭磊看着自己眼底的血丝，又偷偷瞟着庞宽年轻的脸庞。自己是年纪大了吧，可那个人好像一直都没长大。  
之后又有几次一起熬了大夜，彭磊被折腾得够呛而庞宽一直都很有活力的样子。两个人渐渐意识到了可怕。身体的差距越来越大，一个总是能活力无限地可劲儿骚，另一个回去了就没力气，只想躺在床上不出声。做爱的频率有所降低了，庞宽总是有无穷多的想法，可彭磊的精力会显得没那么够。那次庞宽从后面抱住彭磊，亲他耳朵。彭磊要转身过来回应，庞宽却不让他转过来，一只手伸过去抚慰彭磊的性器。庞宽很熟悉怎么唤醒它。彭磊撑起身子在庞宽上方亲吻他，边吻边为他扩张。他们熟悉彼此的身体并相互取悦。彭磊今天插得很猛，心里惦记着有一次插到一半就莫名其妙软下去，虽然庞宽安慰过他好几次可能只是最近太累了或者心情不好，可彭磊就是觉得是自己中年危机了。特别是庞宽总一副性欲旺盛的样子，他总担心自己满足不了庞宽。

后来彭磊为了不让自己老得太快开始戒烟，甜食也不吃了，每天坚持跑步健身锻炼。寄希望于这样能缩近跟庞宽的差距。中年人就是会白发，会疲倦，会没力气。音乐创作也是这样，彭磊会无意识地重复自己。歌写出来就会被自己所质疑，还好庞宽总能把它救回来。经常有不明真相的采访者问彭磊，做为乐队的主创你如何如何，彭磊总要用看似调侃但其实异常认真的语气说，庞宽也是我们乐队的主创，庞宽被低估了，没有庞宽就没有乐队。  
有一年的生日两个人又腻在一起喝酒聊天。庞宽说，其实这些年他也查了一些奇怪的偏门知识，有一个说法是被宇宙磁场影响会导致人的状态停留在那个时候。彭磊听后超乎寻常地安静又沉默。半晌他听见庞宽说，我知道你一直很在意这个。可我也一样的在意，我不想这样，我每天都想能陪你一起变老，哪怕死亡也没关系。彭磊看见庞宽流的眼泪，自己眼睛也酸得不行。彭磊说，和你在一起很开心，从来也没后悔过。他又吻上了庞宽的额角。  
把事情都说开以后，又没什么解决的办法，就免不了地更容易丧。每当一个人丧得不行，另一个人就劝抚安慰，然后过阵子又换另一个人难过。总归也是一种相互的救赎。劝不好了就再做爱，庞宽还是喜欢射在床上沙发上，自由释放的感觉从来都没变过。做完之后就再回到正常的生活里，装作不去想，装作自己接受现状。  
庞宽的记忆力总比彭磊好。过去的事情总随着年纪的流逝会渐渐忘记，开始是一些无关紧要，后来就是两人在一起的鸡毛蒜皮，再后来会忘记什么谁也说不准了。彭磊经常问庞宽当年一起做的傻事的细节，庞宽就一点点给他讲。固定语式是“我当年为什么会怎样怎样来着？”，有的人记得细节靠日记，彭磊大概就要靠庞宽了。彭磊有时候会在微博上说，也许以后再想不起那些瞬间，好可怕。后来他们干脆约定好，谁也不过生日了，放弃一些有的没的的仪式感，扎心的事情不去想才会比较快乐。

庞宽一直在偷着研究怎么才能让自己快点变老，在网上看一些奇奇怪怪的东西，关注一些神秘的帐号。后来终于得到了一些启示，他也跟彭磊说过一些，彭磊每次都不让他继续看下去。彭磊觉得一个人变老就够了，不需要两个人一起。可庞宽还是很坚持想找到冲破现状的办法。有个说法是，在你们觉得重要的东西消失的时候，再回到印象深刻的场景，再经历一次珍贵的回忆。当时间雨落下的时候，所有被淋到的事物都会加速时间的流逝。庞宽没告诉彭磊这些，但他默默记在了心里。  
北京的老房子们陆续被拆了又拆，珍贵的回忆最后都不会被留下。终于轮到了四道口，那间充满回忆的房子。庞宽的手机推送告诉他，这一年的流星雨会在12月20日达到极大值。他约上彭磊一起回那间老房子，彭磊说你不是不过生日了吗？庞宽说，这次不一样，陪我回去吧。  
庞宽把彭磊安顿在屋子里，一脸神秘地把自己的发现展示给彭磊看。窗外下起了时间雨，铁片淋了雨会以肉眼可见的速度锈蚀，橘子淋了雨会迅速地变质，时间会在淋了雨的事物上飞快地流逝，离开时间雨之后又会恢复正常的流逝速度。彭磊看懂了，人淋雨的时候也会迅速地变老。庞宽见他看懂了，也不需要再多说，自己站到了阳台上。时间雨伴着流星倾势而下，彭磊看着庞宽的外貌迅速从少年变成了中年人。他用迅雷不及掩耳的速度把庞宽抓回到房间里。庞宽笑着望着眼前的爱人，“祝我43岁生日快乐吧，我终于和你一样大了”。彭磊把头深深埋在庞宽的颈窝，用手臂将庞宽紧紧箍在身体里。

“年轻不一定是好时光，有人陪伴才不枉此生。 ”


End file.
